


I Will Always Find You

by Kaylee18



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylee18/pseuds/Kaylee18
Summary: Bucky Barnes has a voice in his head, one that isn’t his own. It’s yours. He has longed for the conversations you have with him during boring meetings, the words of comfort after one of his nightmares, he has learned to love you. Then one day he hears you calling for help. Bucky wasn’t going to sit by and let you get hurt. He was going to find you. (Soulmate AU)





	I Will Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I would love any feedback you have. This is in both the readers POV and Bucky’s

“God I’m so bored. Entertain me doll” 

A blush appeared on your cheeks. That always happens when Bucky called you doll. You remember the first time you heard Bucky’s voice in your head. The first words you heard “My name is Bucky”. It scared you at first, you didn’t know who it was or where it was coming from. At first you thought you were crazy. Crazy people heard voices but there was something calming about this voice. 

“What do you want to talk about Bucky?”

“I don’t know Y/N. Tell me a story before this meeting kills me”

You giggled. You always loved telling stories to Bucky or hearing stories about him. That’s why you wanted to write stories, but you just didn’t know where to start “Once upon a time there was a lonely girl who felt like there was something missing in her life”  
-  
Bucky smiled to himself as he sat in the debriefing from the mission. Everything had gone to plan, they got in and out with no major injuries. He sat back in his chair as he listened to you tell him a story. He loved hearing them, mostly so he could hear your sweet voice. Your voice in his head is the reason he smiles more and has a happier outlook on life. 

“And now she can’t wait to hear that voice because he’s one of the greatest people in the world” she finished. 

Bucky smiled more his heart skipping a beat in his chest. “I think you are the greatest person in the world. You have to deal with my shit all the time” he thought with a small smirk on his face.

“Barnes!” Bucky looked up at Tony and gulped a little, “Are you listening to me?” the man asked.

“I’m in trouble, got caught not paying attention” he told you before sighing “Yeah Stark I’m listening” he said with a small smile and he looked at the file on the table in front of him. 

“Yeah whatever you say Barnes.” Tony muttered before continuing to talk about the mission, however Bucky wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy thinking of you.   
-  
The day went by slowly as you worked in an Office. It was boring, but it paid the bills. You grabbed your purse and walked out of the office building. It was late, you didn’t normally work the late shift, but you were covering for a friend. You didn’t work far from your apartment building, so you decided to walk. 

That was a mistake.

You were a block away from your apartment when someone grabbed you and dragged you into a dark alley. “No! No stop!” You cried in your thoughts. You fought against your attacker’s hands. 

“Y/N? Y/N?! What’s wrong?” You heard Bucky ask. You let out a cry as another man came up in front of you wearing a mask. 

“Bucky please help me!” You cried before the man covered your mouth with a cloth. You breathed in the fumes that made your eye lids grow heavy. You fought to stay awake but eventually collapsed in your attackers’ arms. Bucky’s fading cries in your head.  
-  
Bucky’s day had gone by slowly, but he knew that you were at work, so he didn’t want to bother you unless you asked. He was working out with Steve when he heard you cry. He immediately stopped punching the punching bag and his heart started to pound but not in a good way. He was panicking, and he didn’t understand why you were answering. He knew you worked in the Bronx, but he didn’t know where exactly. 

Steve must had noticed the change in demeanor because Bucky was being sat down on a bench. Bucky was terrified. You weren’t answering him, and he knew that something was wrong. “Bucky what’s wrong?” Steve asked, shaking his friend a little.

“She’s in danger” Bucky whispered, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Who is in danger Buck?” Steve asked softly with a frown

“Y/N! Y/N L/N! She’s the girl I hear in my head” Bucky said, a tear running down his cheek. 

“You hear a girl in your head?” Steve asked slowly. 

Bucky let out a strangled sob and nodded “Something happened and...” He trailed off, before standing up “I have to save her!” he said wiping his eyes.

Steve stood up and put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder “Stop Buck, you aren’t thinking clearly.”

Bucky pushed Steve roughly “Fuck off Steve! I’m thinking clearly for the first time in a long time! I’m going to save the girl I love!”

Steve sighed “You’ve never met her”

“But I know her” Bucky whispered.

Steve let out a small sigh “Okay, I’ll go find out what I can about her and then we will go find her” Steve whispered before leaving the gym. Bucky stood there and took a couple deep breaths before leaving and going to his room, getting ready to rescue the love of his life.  
-  
“My head hurts” You blinked a couple times as you woke up from your deep slumber.

“Y/N?! Oh, thank god!” you heard making you wince. Bucky’s voice has never sounded so loud to you.

“Bucky could you think quieter? My head is killing me” You took a moment to look at your surroundings. You didn’t recognize anything. “Where am I?”

“I’m trying to figure that out doll, don’t worry I’m coming to get you”

“Oh, good you’re awake.” You slowly turn your head and flinch when you saw your attackers. 

You gasped when you noticed that your arms where handcuffed down and you couldn’t move “Wh-What are you going to do to me?” you asked, tears forming in your eyes.

“Shh, don’t cry. I’m going to take the pain away. I’m going to free you” He whispered to you, pushing some hair out of your face. You looked in his hand as he filled a shot with some drug. 

“Please don’t, please I don’t want to die” You cried, trying to fight your restraints. The man chuckled darkly before inserting the needle into your arm, making the drugs enter your system. “I don’t want to die Bucky”

“You’re not going to die. I’m almost there. Baby I promise you aren’t going to die”

“He just injected me with something” Your vision started to become blurry as you whimpered, trying to pull against the restraints. 

“You stay with me Y/N, you stay with me god damn it” You hummed, not realizing the commotion going on around you. The shouts and fighting happening as your eyes started to close.

“Y/N! Oh baby” you heard. 

You slowly opened your eyes meeting icy blue eyes filled with worry. You fought to keep your eyes open “Bucky?” you asked weakly, a small smile forming on your lips “You found me” you whispered

Bucky let out a small laugh “I will always find you”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was a little rushed but please leave feedback!


End file.
